


Gay Sonic Bonanza

by yaoilover3625789



Category: Homestuck, Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sugoi Quest For Kokoro, baby hazel
Genre: Applebees, BEASTARS - Freeform, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Furry, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Out of Character, Oviposition, Public Sex, Rouge - Freeform, Rouge the Bat - Freeform, Selfcest, Ship, Shipping, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Sugar Daddy, Tentacles, Threesome, Yaoi, Zootopia - Freeform, baby hazel (now grown), baby hazel - Freeform, baby hazel makes lasagna, baby hazel's first castration, dr chan, fucking in bush, furry dave strider, homesmut, knuckles - Freeform, knuckles the echidna - Freeform, lasagna in pussy, legoshi beastars, nurse chan, nyan neko sugar girls - Freeform, probably idk, rouge the bat titty fucking lasagna, slowburn, sugoi quest for kokoro - Freeform, toes, yes this is serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoilover3625789/pseuds/yaoilover3625789
Summary: ozzy doesn't get nice things
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ozzy, Evie, and Alex.  
> Thank you for giving me the idea for this fic.

Sonic walked out of the applebees, his arms full of delicious applebees macncheese for only 5 dollars, when  
suddenly he tripped and fell on the conk reet!!!!! "ow.." he moaned, rubbing his head.  
"need some help?" sonic looked up to see... knuckles the echidna??  
"knuckles.. what are you doing at applebees at this hour?" Knuckles pointed to the dumpster, where an unconscious  
hazel lay.  
"Her!" knuckles laughed. "only 127 dollars on craigslist!!"  
"What a steal!" sonic said. he grabbed knuckle's hand and stepped up. He gazed at knuckles, his red face  
illuminated by the faint applebees streetlights. "w-would you like some mac n cheese? i-i have too much... it was only 5  
dollars.." knuckles grinned and grabbed a bag of it. he laughed,  
"No, im allergic!" and threw it at the dumpster, but it missed and ended up hitting hazel. Sonic smiled.  
"Well, i have some onionrings at home, if you wanna come over.." knuckles looked down.  
"Before we go sonic, i- theres something i need to... show you." he grabbed sonic's arm and led him down an alley-  
way.  
"Knuckles, where are we going???"  
"You'll see. i think you will enjoy it." eventually, the two made it to a park, with no one in sight. Knuckles  
dropped sonics arm and didn't face him. "sonic..."  
"Y-yes knuckles?" sonic's heart was beating a mile a minute. Knuckles turned to face him. Although his red hue  
typically made it hard to tell, sonic could see that he was blushing. it was clear that what he was about to tell him  
would be important.  
"Sonic...." Sonics face was hot. this was the moment he was waiting for. He had liked Knuckles since they first  
met, and now hes finally returning thoes feelings!! "Sonic, i..."  
"Knuckles...."  
"Sonic..." knuckles smiled. "Whats the square route(root?) of pi?"  
"W-what?" Suddenly everything started spinning. sonics feet left the ground, and knuckles melted onto the conk  
reet. sonic felt like he had no control over the situation, that everything he had ever known, had ever worked for, was  
crumbling before his very eyes. "No!!! This cant be happening!!!!" just before sonic thought this would never end....  
Sonic woke up, and sat up in bed. "If only i knew math..." he grumbled.  
"What was that?" Sonic jumped to see Rouge the Bat lying in bed next to him, a sheet covering the bottom half of  
her body. what happened last night? Rouge looked down. she smirked and gingerly lifted the sheet covering sonics lower  
half. Sonic gasped and slapped her hand away before she could see anything. Rouge lauged and layed back down and looked  
at the ceiling, her arms positioned over her head. "Such a tease..." She said, grinning.  
Sonic is starting to remember what happend....


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh.." sonic looked around the room. Rouges body suit and boots were thrown into a corner, while her gloves were still on her arms. "Why didn't you take your gloves off?" sonic asked. Rouge grinned and sat on her knees, with her legs spread and her hands on her thighs.

"these old things? You said you liked them..." she lifted her right arm to stroke sonic's cheek. her gloves were sticky. 

"w-why are they sticky-"

"its cum from your three wangs, sonic! Each wang has a different flavour of it, y'know," Rouge said, while licking her fingers seductively. She crawled closer to him. "Cherry, vanilla, and blueberry. I'm partial to the last one..." Rouge was right up against him now, breathing on his neck. Sonic was trembling. He was nervous, confused, and a little bit aroused

No! Sonic shook his head and pushed Rouge off of him. He got out of bed and walked towards the door, tripping over his own feet. Rouge sighed and lied back down, her arms folded over half of her face.

"This is my cave, Sonic," she groaned. "You need to know the password to get in or out." Sonic sighed.  
"Okay, fine. What's the password, Rouge?" She lifted her arm enough to reveal one of her eyes and grinned.  
"It's 'Welcome to Pound Town.'" Sonic looked around him.  
"Nothing's happening." Rouge's smile dropped and she sat up.  
"i was kidding. there's no code, stupid. You're stupid." she jeered. Sonic groaned.  
"yeah, yeah, i get it, i didn't finish high school! I know." He opened the door and stormed out of Rouges cave.

Rouge groaned and looked out of her window, longingly watching Sonic enter the woods surrounding her cave. She looked down at her sticky, red and blue-stained silk gloves and sighed. She was still aroused from this morning. If she wanted to satisfy herself, she had an entire wall of her closet dedicated to objects she could use to do so, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted Sonic. But Sonic was out of her reach right now, and probably would be for a long time. Rouge knew about his love for abstinence and swear on celibacy, and she violated those wishes anyway. 

"No.. No, he gave consent. He's the only one to blame for the actions against his beliefs," Rouge thought to herself self-assuredly. "...right?" She sighed and slumped down the wall to the plush carpet on her floor, still only wearing gloves. "There's only one thing that will get me out of this mood," She said out loud. Rouge stood up and turned her head towards the kitchen with newfound determination. Yes, the only thing that could help her was...

"Lasagna."

"Finally, i'm home.." Sonic slid down the door onto his apartment's cool floor. He sighed and decided to reflect on last nights... activities.


End file.
